1. Technical Field
This device relates to flower and display saddles mounted on tombstones that can be selectively removed without damage to the stone.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have used a variety of different structures to engage the tombstones and provide a mounting base or container to which various displays and flower arrangements can be placed, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,310,911, 3,511,461, 4,640,045 and 5,072,542.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,911 a flower pot supporting attachment for cemetery monuments can be seen having an elbow and connecting rods which clamp onto the vertical surface of the tombstone via tubular extensions that are retracted by an adjustment screw therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,461 discloses a floral display support for gravestones using a metal wire frame construction that can be adjusted to fit over the top and sides of a tombstone. The wire frame has resilient pads and tubular elements to prevent marring of the monument.
A flower saddle for tombstones is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,045 having a telescopically adjustable leg configuration for gripping the tombstone. The legs are drawn together by a central threaded elongated nut and bolt assembly positioned in spaced relation between the legs. A planter is secured to the leg assembly for display purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,542 is directed towards a gravestone saddle planter having a planter container with an internal clip extending therefrom. The clip has flexible leg elements that can be resiliently separated and placed on the top edge of a tombstone. Pads are positioned on the respective ends of the legs that engage the stone.